Eternos Rivales
by Vocaloid02xRin
Summary: en toda su vida, Mello y Near siempre se la han pasado compitiendo...pero ahora les a llegado la hora de a cada uno tomar una difil o cruel desicion...MelloxNear MattxMello, Lemon
1. La llegada

...Cuando andaba de ambulando en las calles de Inglaterra en un día nevado, me detiene un auto, uno de esos autos que posee esa gente ricachona, pero onda bajo el vidrio de su auto y me dice que un niño como yo no podía estar solo por las calles, luego me ofreció subir al auto más un lugar en donde podía vivir... no tenia nada que perder, ya que yo antes tenia una familia pero todos me abandonaron estoy solo, la única cosa material que yo tengo es un pequeño conejo blanco...-sube al auto-...me siento inquieto. No se en donde estoy y quien me esta llevando en este auto...-estaba tan nervioso que no atinaba a más que abrazar a su pequeño conejo blanco-(monologo de el pequeño)

-mientras conducía el auto-eih pequeño... porque estabas ambulando por las calles y más encima con este frió tan grande?

-nervioso- yo estaba ambulando porque...porque estoy solo...

-y tus padres, ¿donde están?

-no tengo... soy un huérfano...

-¿y que edad tienes?

-tengo 9 años...

-¿como te llamas?

-... -se mantiene en silencio-

-dime... confía en mi, mira te diré mi nombre, yo soy Watari y tu eres?

-no es que no confié en ti Watari, sino es que no tengo un nombre, hablando francamente...

-esta bien, no te preocupes... mira!! estamos llegando...-deja de hablar con el niño-

-que...-se asoma a la ventana-

Mi primera impresión cuando vi que nos estábamos aproximando al lugar fue que pensé que mi vida cambiaria para siempre... por lo menos ya no tendría una vida vagabunda (pensamiento de Near)

-algo tímido- ammh... Watari...

-dígame jovencito...

-¿que es este lugar en que estamos?

-pues, estamos en el orfanato de Wammy's House para niños súper dotados

Espectacular... en el lugar en que voy a vivir ahora esta compuesto por unas hermosas torres, parecidas a la de las arquitecturas estilo medieval, también tiene una preciosa catedral en donde podré ir a orar en agradecimiento por recibirme en un lugar así...espero que los niños que estén en Wammy's House me reciban tan bien como lo hizo Watari conmigo...(pensamiento de Near)

-se estaciona-bueno jovencito, llegamos, puede bajar del auto -se baja del auto-

-bueno...-se baja del auto y sin olvidar nunca su conejito blanco-

-venga conmigo -toma de la mano al niño-

Watari me tomo de la mano y entramos juntos al edificio central, varios niños saludaban a Watari como también varios niños me quedaron observando...yo por lo personal no les preste tanta atención, sino que me interesaba más en observar el lugar en que me habían acogido (pensamiento de Near)

-se detiene y luego mira al niño- escúcheme, vamos a pasar por un lugar, porque quiero que usted conozca a dos personas muy importantes, bueno?

-bueno...-entra a una oficina con Watari-

-te los presento, él es Roger y él es L...-le indicaba quien es quien, luego le dice al niño como en secreto- jovencito...que te parece que si te vas ahora con L mientras yo converso con Roger, esta bien?

-esta bien...-va con L y se sienta al frente de él-

-mientras ordenaba una tabla de ajedrez- ¿quien eres tu niño?

-miraba como ordenada la tabla de ajedrez- pues yo soy un pequeño niño huérfano con tan solo 9 años que fue encontrado de ambulando por Watari...

-jum...que interesante tu historia...-mueve una pieza-

-¿porque es interesante? -mueve otra pieza-

Se ponen a jugar ajedrez mientras conversan

-tu historia se parece a la de muchos niños del orfanato, pero tu historia es idéntica a la de tres personas...

-la de quienes, si se puede saber

-a la de Mello, Matt y la mía

-¿tu también eres un huérfano? pensaba que tu padre era Watari...

-y soy su hijo. Pero soy su hijo adoptado, porque el me encontró cuando yo era muy pequeño....

-ah... –se entristece un poco pero no lo demuestra-

-¿y cual es tu nombre? que no te lo e preguntado...

-no tengo nombre... –suspira-

-bueno, no te acongojes. Yo te daré un nombre

-mira a L-

-bueno... tu nombre será Nate River y tu seudónimo será Near

-¿así de fácil?  
-yo no lo llamo fácil...sino, porque tu eres una persona, y tienes que tener un nombre...

-bueno...

-entendido, Near?

-Near? bueno...

-se acerca al niño-jovencito, Roger ya accedió a que tu te quedaras en el orfanato y ahora Roger te llevara a tu primera clase...

-Watari! ya no me digas jovencito. ahora mi nombre es Nate River con mi seudónimo de Near

-¿tu te pusiste ese nombre?

-yo no me lo puse, fue L quien me lo puso!!

-mira a L y le sonríe- jum...que bueno Near...bueno Near, te dejo con Roger... adiós...-se va de la oficina-

-se le acerca a Near-¿ vamos?

-espera un segundo Roger... -mueve una pieza más- Jake Matte... –le sonríe levemente-

-mira a Near sorprendido- te felicito Near...

-gracias L, nos vemos -se levanta de la silla y se va tomado de la mano de Roger-

-cuando Near ya no estaba en la oficina- jum...como siempre Watari sabe como elegir a niños que serán unas grandezas para el futuro, espero que Near de artos frutos para el futuro...

En no de los pasillos

-¿en que curso me pondrán? –con un tono sin interés-

-dado que Watari me dijo que tu podrías tener la madures de ir en los cursos mayores, te pondré en un curso de niños mayores....

-aun que tenga 9 años me pondrán en un curso mayor?

-si...

-bueno...

-Near toma, Watari te dejo un cuaderno y un lápiz...-se los entrega-

-dale mis agradecimientos a Watari si lo vez...

-esta bien, de tu parte...

-gracias Roger...-le sonríe levemente-

-bueno Near, llegamos...-abre la puerta y entra a la sala con Near tomados de la mano-

En la sala de clases

-con permiso...-entra a la sala con Near-

-pase subdirector Roger...niños...

-se levantan de sus sillas-buenos días subdirector Roger...

-pueden sentarse niños...-los niños se sientan-¿y a que se debe su visita? subdirector Roger

-porque hoy...niños, se les integrara un nuevo compañero llamado Near, esta bien?

-esta bien...

-esta bien, Mello? -mirando seriamente a Mello-

-si Roger, ya te oí...

-bueno...-se acerca a Near- escucha Near, ese niño de allá -le apunta a Mello- se llama Mello, él es como "el niño problema". Trata de no meterte en problemas por culpa de él, entendido?

-no te preocupes Roger...-mira a mello- se lidiar contra ese tipo de gente...

-Uuhhh!! -tono de empezar un desafió-

-jum...así que el pequeño puede lidiar contra "ese tipo de gente" vamos a ver si es tan así la cosa...-le sonríe a Near de una forma desafiante-

-bueno Near, siéntate en ese pupitre...-le indica-

-va al pupitre indicado y se da cuenta que esta al lado de Mello-

-hola albinito, ¿que edad tienes?

-siguiéndole el juego- hola rubiecito, pues tengo 9 años

-hehe, al parecer te equivocaste de salón, porque aquí no vienen enanos como tu

-entonces, ¿porque tu estas aquí también? porque al parecer no demuestras una inteligente "tan madura" para que estés por estos lados...

-para que tu sepas PULGA! yo tengo 12 años!! y tu no le puedes faltar el respeto a tus mayores...

-pues, no te creo que tu tengas 12, pues...NO LOS DEMUESTRAS...mirada escalofriante-

-QUE ME DIJISTE MOCOSO ALBINO?! –le frunce el seño y por la rabia que tenia grito-

-Mello!! ya empezaste a molestar!! guarda silencio!! porque estamos en clases!!!

-hahaha –todos sus compañeros burlándose de Mello-

-primer straight Near, al tercer straight estarás muerto...

-tu no me asustas Mello...

-bueno alumnos, hoy repasaremos en lo que quedamos en matemáticas, Near, quiero que me pongas atención para que después no tengas problemas en la asignatura...

-bueno...

-estamos ahora en álgebra. Bueno, quien me responde la siguiente pregunta..."x-4(c+2)=y, que es c+2 en los términos de x e y"?

Silencio en la sala

-y bien alumnos, respóndanme...

-levanta la mano para responder-

-diga Mello

-la respuesta es (y-x)/4

-muy bien Mello, te feli...

-interrumpe- profesor, esa respuesta esta incorrecta...

-como que esta incorrecta!!!!

-haber Near, pasa a la pizarra y demuestre el ejercicio -le entrega un plumón a Near-

-se levanta de su silla y va adelante del salón- compañeros, quiero decirles que la respuesta que dio Mello esta incorrecta en una falla de signos...

Near abre el plumón y se pone a desarrollar el ejercicio y cuando lo termino dibujo una pequeña letra N y una carita feliz

-bueno, la respuesta, como verán es (y-x)/-4, lo acabo de comprobar y también me tome la molestia en comprobar en como hizo el ejercicio Mello para que estuviera incorrecto –sonríe inocentemente-

-muy bien Near, excelente!! parece que estamos teniendo otro genio en las áreas de Matemáticas...y bien Mello, aprendiste como se hacia el ejercicio??

-si... –se sonroja-

-y también aprendiste Mello que no te tienes que equivocar con los signos, ya que ese tipo de problemas solo le ocurren a los que están en los cursos menores... -tirandole indirectas-

-hahhaahaha

-le hace una señal a Near con los dedos de que lleva ya 2 straight)

-no te alteres Mello, tranquilízate -se va a sentar a su pupitre-

-una más y estarás muerto, no me interesa si tu tienes unos putos 9 años, igual te matare a tu tercer straight...

Tocan la campana

Near toma sus cosas al toque de la campana y sale corriendo de la sala

-y se fue corriendo esa rata albina...

-se le acerca a Mello- ¿porque te alteras tanto con el nuevo?

-no me altera!!! solo que es un maldito mocoso, es albino, es muy inteligente, se cree mucho, él es tan... tan...

-hehe, ¿te gusta el niño nuevo verdad?

-nooh!! como me va a gustar Near?? -se sonroja-

-entonces ¿por qué ahora pasas hablando de él y de nadie más?

-es por que...por que...

-toma la cara de mello y la pone frente de la suya-Mello...yo te conozco desde el día que entraste al orfanato, así que no me mientras, ¿bueno?

-no seas Tarado!! -se arranca de las miradas de Matt-como me puede gustar Near si 1.- él es un hombre...

-no esta prohibido enamorarte de alguien de tu mismo sexo!

-2.-es muy presumido

-tu eres presumido también!! –lo mira con una mirada odiosa-

-3.-es menor que yo

-para el amor no hay edad :)

-4.-somos muy DIFERENTES!!

-los opuestos se atraen –le sonríe-

-le da un puñetazo en el estomago de Matt- cállate maldito esclavo mío -estaba dispuesto a golpearlo otra vez si dice otro comentario así-

-se apretaba el estomago- auch...eso me dolió...

-se levanta-a la otra que me hagas insinuaciones o comentarios así, despertaras en el infierno...-se va pero antes...-

-¿a donde vas??

-quiero hablar con Near...

-¡¿te vas a confesar?! –se asusta-

-como te quiero mucho, te daré una oportunidad más, pero a la otra despertaras besándole el trasero al diablo...-sale del salón y da un portazo-

En alguno de los pasillos

-rayos, es mi primer día en el orfanato y ya Mello me quiere matar...no es bueno, tengo miedo...demonios...-choca con alguien-aih! lo siento!! lo siento!!

-Near, ¿que sucede...?

-nada L...-frunce el seño-

-no creo que no te este pasando nada por que si fuera así, no me estarías frunciendo el seño...

-lo que me pasa es que hoy fue mi primer día de clases y ya alguien me quiere matar!!! –frunce el seño-

-apuesto, es Mello el que te quiere matar

-¿¿como lo supiste??

-era muy obvio que Mello te quiera matar, pues él es un niño problema desde que llego al orfanato...

-pero igual estoy asustado...no quiero que un niño mayor que yo me golpee!!! -se sienta en el piso-

-Near...relájate, no te alteres...no te dejes dominar por unos sentimientos que te obstruyen tus pensamientos...

-pero tengo miedo L, me van a golpear!!

-no Near...mira, tranquilízate, piensa que tu mismo te puedes defender...

-como me voy a defender, si yo soy tan pequeño y escuálido!!

-serás pequeño pero tu tienes una inteligencia que te puede defender...

-¡¿pero como?! -súper colapsado-

-solo piensa...

-...

Haber...pensemos, tengo inteligencia, mmm...los sentimientos son unos estorbos porque obstruyen mis sentimientos...bueno, sentimientos menos, debo tener como un 52% más de mi capacidad de inteligencia... haber sigamos pensando...mmm... tiene razón L con su indirecta! no me iré a los golpes, pues tengo inteligencia y un razonamiento que haría que hasta un idiota se calme como Mello...(pensamiento de Near)

-mira a L-

-y bien Near, ¿que sacaste por conclusión?

-le sonríe y abraza a L- gracias... me hiciste saber que la inteligencia y el razonamiento puede solucionar cualquier cosa...

-de nada, Near

-suelta a L- y también será la ultima vez que me veas con algún sentimiento inoportuno...-se levanta del piso-

-¿y a donde vas?

-iré a solucionar mis diferencias con Mello...-se va-

-cuando Near ya no estaba-jum...Near va a madurar muy rápido...

En uno de los pasillos

-corriendo en los pasillos- tengo...tengo que encontrarte Mello!

-caminaba en uno de los pasillos-donde estas Near...quiero encontrarte, quiero hablar contigo...

-te voy a encontrar!!

-apura el paso-donde demonios estas?!

-Mello!!

-Near!! -corre en los pasillos-

Near y mello chocan

-estaban tirados en el suelo sobándose sus frentes-

-se sienta en el suelo-te encontré Near...

-¿y por qué me querías encontrar?

-por que quiero hablar contigo

-yo también quiero hablar contigo -se sienta- lo que ocurre es que no te permitiré que un idiota como tú me golpee!!

-haber Near, tranquilízate, yo solo...

-interrumpe- no Mello, silencio!! según lo que e analizado de tu personalidad tú eres un Idiota, un Infantil, un Inmaduro, que no tiene otra razón en la vida que JODER A LOS DEMAS!!!

-se tira encima de Near y con sus manos sujeta las de Near-

-me...Mello...que haces?? -se ruboriza-

-acerca su cara a la de Near- vamos Near... di lo que analizaste de mi otra vez...

-pues yo...yo pienso que tu...que tu eres muy muy...

-se acerca un poco mas- vamos albinito, ¿¿que no eres tan valiente??

-pues yo analice de ti que eres muy... muy idi... idio... ammh.... eres tu un... ammh... -empieza a sentir la respiración de mello-

-le empieza a subir la polera a Near y a tocarle su pecho- Near... no es hora de ponerse tartamudo...

-se trata de escapar- suéltame Mello!! detente!!

-¿por que tendría que soltarte?? -le lame el cuello a Near y sube a los labios de Near-

-detente por favor... no lo hagas...

-y ahora te haces el angelical...

Mello besa apasionadamente a Near y con su mano empezó a acariciarle el pecho a Near y cuando iba a bajar al entrepierna de Near, Near hace un movimiento brusco provocando a que pudiera escapar


	2. Recordando el Pasado

En uno de los pasillos

-escondido en uno de los pasillos- Mello me empezó a toquetear...yo...yo...yo tengo miedo...y tengo mucho miedo...-le caían las lagrimas de sus ojos color azul- snif...rayos...yo le prometí a L que no mostraría más alguna emoción inoportuna...snif...

Matt iba caminando por esos pasillos jugando con su PSP y luego se tropieza por los pies de Near

-enojado- oye ten cuidado maldito bastando!!

-llorando- lo siento...no fue mi intención...-seguían brotándole lagrimas al pequeño albino-

-se acerca a Near- así que tu eres el niño nuevo ¿cierto?

-si...-se seca las lagrimas- creo que ya hice mi fama como "el niño nuevo" -un poco mas calmado-

-se sienta al lado de Near- bueno, se podría decir que si...hola yo soy Matt y voy en la misma clase que tu

-yo soy Near y nunca me di cuenta que tu existieras en mi misma clase... -le sonríe angelicalmente-

-le sonríe pero a la vez se decepciona de su existencia-

-supongo que tu viniste aquí porque Mello te mando a buscarme, ¿cierto?

-no...llegue a parar aquí por las casualidades de la vida

-amh... pero supongo que tu eres amigo de él

-si... somos amigos desde que Mello llego al orfanato

-¿¿y como era Mello antes??

-pues, Mello era...

Volviendo al pasado, cuando Mello llego al orfanato

-quiero que tu te quedes aquí…-empuja al niño

-pero Diego, ¿Por qué no me dejas estar contigo? te juro que nunca más tomare tu pistola sin tu permiso

-no es por eso Mello, sino que la mafia me a estado buscando por todos lados y no puedo permitir que maten a otro ser querido mío

-¿la mafia otra vez? Yo que ayudo a exterminar a toda esa bola de bastardos!! Además… no serias capas de dejarme aquí ¿cierto? –preocupado-

-si puedo, mira…-toma al niño y le muestra- este es un orfanato y quiero que te quedes en este lugar hasta que alguien te recoja, ¿entendido? Adiós Mello –le da la espalda-

-le grita a la distancia- ¿Cuándo volveré a verte Diego?

-sale corriendo- lo siento, pero creo que jamás!!

-Diego… -

El pequeño rubio obedeció a su amigo Diego y se fue directo a la puerta del orfanato, toco la puerta y le abrió un anciano que se demostraba que ya tenia su edad

-mira al pequeño- ¿se le ofrece algo jovencito?

-tratando de actuar lo más humilde posible- si señor, estoy solo, no tengo familia ni hogar…estoy varado en la soledad de este cruel mundo…me preguntaba que si ustedes me recibirían en este humilde lugar

-las puertas están abiertas para jóvenes como tu...pase…-le abre la puerta y el pequeño entra-

-gracias! –le sonríe inocentemente-

Cielos…este sitio es enorme!! Esta listo para que alguien se pierda… en fin, ahora como me acogieron ya tengo un lugar para vivir, y para regodearme como me de la gana…no como cuando me encontró Diego… siempre tenia que limitarme a las cosas, menos cuando le robaba su pistola…-pensamiento de Mello-

-jovencito, ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-mi nombre es Mihael Keehl pero todos me decían Mello, y el suyo?

-mi nombre es Watari

-sorprendido y burlesco- Watari…nunca en mi vida había escuchado un nombre tan raro y excéntrico como el suyo

-la juventud de hoy en día que no respeta a sus mayores

-con un tono desafiante- ¿a que se refiere?

Suena la campana del primer recreo, todos los huérfanos del Wammy's House salieron disparados a diferentes sectores del recinto, y como siempre, algunos de los huérfanos se acercaban a Watari a saludarlo, y en este caso especial las huérfanas se acercaban no por Watari, sino por el pequeño que estaba al lado de Watari que tenia una expresión de desinterés por la vida que les hizo a que les llamara mucho la atención

-nerviosa- ho-hola, tu debes ser un nuevo, ¿ci-cierto?

-muy serio- si ¿y?

-un poco más nerviosa por la reacción del rubio- pu-pues… me preguntaba…¿cu-cual es tu nombre?

-burlesco- ¿y que pasa si no te quiero decir mi nombre?

-desesperándose por no encontrar respuesta alguna- ah pues…yo…

-le frunce el seño- dame una muy buena explicación para que te diga mi nombre y si no la encuentras no quiero que te dirijas a mi jamás en tu patética vida, ¿entendido?

-arrepentida- lo siento!! –sale corriendo llorando-

-riéndose cruelmente por su acto- hahahaha creo que me agradara estar acá…

Todas las huérfanas cuando vieron lo que el niño rubio le había hecho a la pequeña ninguna se atrevió a dirigirle el habla…ya que les daba miedo a que él sea tan crudo para sus respuestas. Por ende solo se limitaban a contemplar lo hermoso que era y lo cruel que podía llegar a ser

-amh…creo que es mejor que vallamos…-toma a mello del hombro y lo dirige a su oficina-

Mello no le quedo otra que ir con Watari a su oficina

-mira fijamente a Mello a los ojos- lo que hiciste no estuvo bien, ¿Cómo fuiste capas de hacer llorar a una dama que tan solo te preguntaba tu nombre?

-se ríe como si nada- pero admite que fue gracioso

Un hombre que representaba no mas de 20 años se le acerco a Mello con una mirada sin expresión pero a la vez que era muy penetrante

-es descortés de parte de un hombre hacer llorar a una pequeña dama que tan solo quería preguntarte tu nombre

-refunfuñando- ¿y que te importa a ti? Ni siquiera te estaba dirigiendo la palabra para un metiche como tu

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-con su ego en alto- ¿y que te importa?

-se va a sentar a un sillón en cuclillas- deberás, como si fuera tan importante tu nombre…

-con un tono muy cínico- mi nombre es Mello, que se te quede guardado…¿y el tuyo chico extraño que se sienta de una forma anormal?

-mira a Mello de reojo- como yo soy educado te lo diré, mi nombre es L

-burlesco- ¿L de Loser?

-que gracioso salio el niñito… no importa como me llames, después de todo yo era igual que tu cuando llegue al Wammy's House así que es normal

-mentira, porque yo soy único, nadie es como yo –subiéndose el ego-

-le sonríe- tienes razón, ya que tu eres un poco más tonto…

-un poco enojado- yo no soy tonto maldito

-ya no importa, aun que seas un poco inmaduro se que en el Wammy's House te destacaras y me sorprenderás, no como lo hiciste ahora… con el tiempo lo determínate…

-Watari se le acerca a Mello- Mello, es hora a que vallas a la sala de clases…

-sin mirarlo a la cara- esta bien… -mira a L muy serio y luego le sonríe-

Luego de la pequeña pelea que tuvieron entre L y Mello, Watari tomo a Mello del hombro y lo llevo hasta la sala de clases que le tocaba, entraron juntos y luego lo presento en frente de toda la clase

-alumnos, hoy se les integra un compañero nuevo llamado Mello, llego al orfanato esta mañana...

-miraba a todos los niños de una forma penetrante-

-bueno, se los dejo...-se va-

-Mello, siéntate donde tu gustes...

-se va a sentar-

Cuando mello se fue a sentar, alguno de sus compañeros que estaban detrás de él, empezaron...

-eih tu...rubiecito...

-...-ignoraba-

-rubiecito, no te hagas el que no escucha, voltéate!

-se voltea-

-¿que edad tienes?

-tengo 6 años

-y que mierda estas haciendo aquí pendejo!! aquí van solo los de 12 años para adelante!!

-si!! ¿porque no mejor te vas al jardín? porque es hay donde perteneces!! aquí ni muerto

-a propósito, que eres tu?? eres un travestí??

-hahhaahaha

-a que viene ese comentario que vino de tu mente tan atrofiada, grandísimo idiota

-guau!! la pulga se puso choro!!!

-tan solo mírate ese cabello!! parece como si hubieras salido recién de un salón de belleza!!

-no es mi culpa que yo me lave el cabello, porque en cambio tu, tu pelo pareciese como si se estuviese pudriendo, pero mira...tu cerebro ya le tomo ventaja a tu pelo por que como veras, ya esta más que podrido...

-que dijiste pendejo!!! -se levanta de su silla y levanta a mello de su polera-

-eih eih!! como verán, estamos en clases, pero al parecer hay algunos que aun no se percatan de eso...no es así BRYAN...

-p ero profesor!! este pendejo!! –suelta a Mello- pero…

-ese pendejo BRYAN, tiene nombre y se llama Mello, y ahora siéntate carajoo!!!

-se sienta-

-vez Bryan...por joder a los demás te pasan las cosas...-sonrisa irónica-

-tenemos un ganador, Mello en el recreo te matare...

-no me das miedo Bryan...al contrario, me das risa

-Ooh, ¿¿con que te doy risa?? ya veras en el recreo lo que significa la verdadera risa...

Tocan la campana

-se levanta de su silla

-eih tu!! el del cabello rubio!!

-se voltea furioso- otro más que me quiere joder, ¡¿que mierda quieres?!

-le sonríe- hola, ¿¿como te llamas??

-un poco mas calmado- hola, soy Mello y tu?

-mi nombre es Matt, que edad tienes??

-tengo 6 años y tu?

-tengo 7 años, oye, no crees que eres un poco chico para ir por estos lados??

-pues, tu también lo eres, a diferencia mía, tu tienes un año más que yo, y pararíamos de contar...

-hehe, tienes razón

-siempre tengo la razón

Mello y Matt escuchan un ruido afuera del salón y miran por la ventana abajo en el primer piso

-gritando- que llegue el niño nuevo, que llegue Mello! –lo repetía mil veces-

-el colegio entero- que llegue Mello!

En el segundo piso, en donde estaban Mello y Matt

-ese Bryan me esta hartando la paciencia…-frunce el seño-

-¿y que vas a hacer? ¿te esconderás de él?

-sonríe desafiantemente- jum… no tendría porque esconderme

-…?

-Matt, ¿en este orfanato hay alguna sala de laboratorio?

-si…

-tu me traerías una cosita de la sala de laboratorio

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Mello? –curioseando-

-quiero ácido sulfúrico-

-¡pero Mello, eso es muy peligroso! Además esta prohibido para todos tomar algo del laboratorio

-¡Ooh por favor! Además las reglas se hicieron para romperse

-pero Mello…no puedo! Lo siento…

-¿puedes ir, por favor? –le pone caritas de cachorro-

-n-ni con esas caritas me convencerás…-se sonroja-

-oye Matt

-¿Qué? –aun sonrojado-

El rubio tomo la cara de su amigo pelirrojo y lo beso apasionadamente con la intención de querer convencerlo a que haga a lo que le pidió

-separándose lentamente de los labios de su amigo- ¿y ahora lo harás?

-bu-bueno… -tenia su cara tan roja como tomate-

Matt sale corriendo de la y va a la sala de laboratorio, y con mucha cautela saca el ácido sulfúrico y se la lleva a Mello que lo estaba esperando en el salón del segundo piso

-entra a la sala un poco agitado por tanto correr- me-mello…toma el ácido sulfúrico que…que me pediste… -se lo entrega-

-lo recibe- gracias Matt, eres muy servicial…

Mello toma el ácido sulfúrico y lo vacía primero en un frasco de vidrio y luego ese frasco lo puso en una pistola de juguete

-con la pistola en su mano- listo

-¿y que se supone que harás con eso?

-pues mira

Mello le apunta a la silla de Bryan y le lanza un poco de ácido a los barrotes de la silla, luego los dos se dan cuenta que los barrotes de la silla se destruyen

-hehe, viste…-guarda la pistola-

-su-supongo que no le dispararas a Bryan con eso, ¿cierto? –un poco asustado-

-no esta mala la idea, pero yo no soy tan asecino…

Mello y Matt bajan juntos al primer piso en donde estaba Bryan

-llega- hola Bryan, ¿me buscabas?

-Mello, jum… pensé que ibas a hacer un poco más listo para evitar tu muerte… -se hace crujir los dedos-

-por eso te repito Bryan…no te tengo miedo…-sonríe desafiantemente-

-ven entonces, pelea!

-bueno –saca su pistola y le apunta a la cabeza de Bryan-

-hahaha, ¿que se supone que me harás con tu pistolita? ¡¿me dispararas un chorrito de agua?! ¡que miedo! –sarcástico-

Mello le sonríe y le dispara a una banca de metal y luego todos los que estaban presentes vieron como la banca se destruía, luego Mello le volvió a apuntar a Bryan

-apuntando-y bien Bryan, quieres que también te dispare con "un poco de agua"? –se sonríe diabólicamente-

Bryan se asusto tanto que no atino a más que correr con todo lo que sus fuerzas le dio y todos los que estaban presentes le empezaron a tener más respeto a Mello

-gane…-guarda la pistola-

-genial Mello, quizás ya no te moleste más! –le sonríe dulcemente-

-si, quizás sea así…-toma a Matt de la mano y se va corriendo con él-

-mientras corría con Mello- ¡¿A dónde vamos Mello?!

-solo ven nomás!

Mello llevo a Matt a unos de los salones más ocultos del orfanato y cuando ya estaban adentro Mello cerro la puerta con llave

-un poco agitado- me-mello, ¿Dónde estamos?

-no lo se, este salón es la primera vez que lo veo…

-¿y que vas a hacer?

-quiero hablar contigo

-¿de que cosa?

-se le acerca- pues Matt…amh…gracias –le sonríe levemente-

-de nada –le sonríe y a la vez se ruboriza un poco-

-te debo una

-no, no te preocupes

-mmm…ya se con que te puedo pagar

-¿con que?

-con esto…

Mello tomo delicadamente el rostro de Matt y lo empieza a besar primero cariñosamente, luego se puso juguetón con la lengua de Matt y finalmente lo beso apasionadamente

-le acaricia el pelo a Matt después de que termino el beso- esa será la forma con que te pagare los favores…

-ah…-mira el horizonte-

-eih Matt!! Baja!!

-aun en otra dimensión-

-que bajes mierda!! –se da un combo en la cara-

-auch! –baja de la otra dimensión-

-así esta mejor –le sonríe-

-auch…-aun le dolía pero igual le sonreía-


	3. El Sucesor

Volviendo al presente con Matt y Near en el pasillo

-…y así era Mello cuando llego al orfanato

-jum…al parecer si que era un demonio cuando llego

-lo se, pero ahora somos grandes amigos

-pero lo que me sorprendió es en como te manipulaba

-…? –mira a Near sin entender a que se refería-

-me refiero a que te manipulaba con tan solo un beso

-no es que me manipulara con un beso…es que yo…

-Near mira a Matt como si le dijera que no mintiera-

-bueno ya, si me manipulaba con sus besos… -mira el piso muy ruborizado-

-le sonríe levemente-

-¿y porque estabas llorando?

-lo que paso es que Mello me empezó a toquetear y me iba a besar pero alcance a escapar y me dio miedo y eso…

-a mi me a besado miles de veces pero nunca a llegado al extremo de querer toquetearme

-ah…-se levanta del piso- eih Matt…

-dime Near

-gracias

-de nada

-te debo una

-no, no te preocupes… -se ruboriza pensando de que lo iba a besar también-

-te la tengo que pagar, pero no como te lo paga Mello…-se va-

En uno de los pasillos

-bueno…ahora que entiendo el pasado de Mello me gustaría hablar con él

Near recorre todos los pasillos del orfanato y encuentra a Mello en el patio que estaba sentado debajo de un árbol… Near va donde Mello estaba… y Mello para variar estaba comiendo una barra de chocolate y mirando el vació

-se sienta al lado de Mello- amh… hola Mello

-sin darle la mirada- ¿Qué quieres Near?

-bueno pues, estuve hablando con Matt y me contó todo desde que llegaste al orfanato, hasta me menciono en como le agradeces los favores

-¿y que?

-bueno, vengo aquí para proponerte en que seamos…amigos…

-mira a Near de una forma burlesca- ¿amigos? Tu y yo…¿amigos?

-si, ¿Qué te parece la idea? –le extiende la mano como en señal de amistad-

-lo siento Near, no podemos ser amigos tu y yo –se ríe-

-¿y porque no podemos?

-porque nosotros tenemos que ser enemigos y no amigos…además, somos rivales desde que llegaste

-entiendo…

-eih Near

-¿Qué? –mira a Mello-

En el momento en que Near miro fijamente a los ojos a Mello, Mello tomo rápidamente el rostro del albino y lo acerco a sus labios con la intención de querer besarlo

-separa sus labios de los de Mello- sabes Mello, no te entiendo

-se ruboriza- ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué me besaste?

-¿Qué? ¿acaso no puedo besar a mi rival? –le frunce el seño-

-no…

-¿Por qué no se puede?

-porque no es normal…

-a que igual te acostumbraras

-a que no, porque yo no soy anormal

-todos dicen eso pero luego les termina gustando

-ya veo…pero yo seré la excepción

-¿quieres apostar?

Mello toma las manos de Near y las apoya en el tronco del árbol, luego se acerca y besa primero el cuello, luego sube a los labios de Near y lo besa ligeramente, luego otro beso que duro un poco mas y finalmente con un beso muy apasionado que hasta a Matt le daría envidia de ver

No comprendo el significado de amor, porque Mello siempre me dice que me odia, que soy un enano y que debemos ser enemigos y ahora sale con que quiere besar a su "rival" por así decirlo…¿Que en tan solo besarse ya es una muestra de amor? Es extraño para mi, creo que tengo que investigar mejor ese tema del amor…-pensamiento de Near-

Luego de 7 meses después

-¿Por qué nos buscabas…L…?

-lo que ocurre es que en Japón esta ocurriendo una serial enorme de muertes de criminales…

-¿pero que eso no es bueno? Digo, porque están muriendo tantos criminales

-yo también pensé lo mismo, pero ¿acaso es normal de que todos esos criminales hallan muerto por infartos cardiacos y en un tiempo continuo?

-no…-ambos miraban a L-

-¿ven que no lo es? Por eso yo me integrare con los policías de Japón para solucionar este caso

-igual cuando solucionaste el caso de "Belond Birthday"

-claro…pero esta vez el caso esta aun más difícil que esa vez

-¿y que ocurrirá si te matan?

-pues por eso también los llame, para informarles de que si me ocurriera algo, uno de ustedes dos retomara mi camino en el caso. En pocas palabras, uno de ustedes dos será "mi sucesor", ¿entendido?

-si L

-muy bien…

Tres años más tardes, se sabe la noticia de la muerte de L

En la oficina de Roger

-¿Qué sucede Roger?

-Mello…Near…L ha muerto

Mello entra en estado de shock

-alterado- ¿Cómo que L ha muerto? ¡¿fue ese maldito de Kira cierto?! –se sube al escritorio de Roger y lo toma de su chaquetón- ¡¡contesta Roger!!

-Mello..!!

-muy calmado armaba su rompecabezas- jum…L no fue capas de poder resolver un caso… eso quiere decir que L era un completo perdedor

Mello suelta a Roger y mira muy furioso a Near, pero Near prefería ignorarlo y seguir con su juego del rompecabezas

-pero Roger…¿L escogió alguno de nosotros dos? ¿a quien escogió?

-L no pudo escoger a su sucesor ya que lo mataron antes de tiempo…

Mello queda muy estupefactazo

-pero pienso que por ultimo, no se, tal vez, podrían trabajar ustedes dos juntos

-muy calmado- mmmh… me parece bien… -pone la ultima pieza de su rompecabezas-

Mello mira de una forma muy frustrante a Near

-no Roger….yo no pienso trabajar con Near. Toda la vida hemos competido por quien es el más listo del orfanato, y siempre estoy segundo…no importa cuanto me esfuerce, siempre lo estoy…¡¡siempre!!

Near toma su rompecabezas y lo desarma por completo…luego empieza de nuevo otra vez, Mello y Roger quedan mirando a Near-

-suspira- además mira Roger… Near no es como yo, él nunca muestra emoción alguna, y míralo…él tiene la paciencia de volver a hacer ese rompecabezas una y otra vez si se le place… -empuña las manos- así que Roger, que el sucesor de L que sea Near. Además yo ya estoy por cumplir mis quince años, yo me largo…-se va de la oficina muy furioso-

Near se veía muy calmado por lo que estaba ocurriendo pero muy en el fondo se sentía triste que su rival tomara esa decisión tan repentinamente

-bueno Near, tu serás el sucesor de L…pero hubiera sido lo mejor de que Mello allá aceptado en cooperar en el trabajo juntos

-lo mejor,¿ah? –se levanta del piso-

-¿A dónde vas?

-voy a hablar con Mello, con su permiso…-se va-


	4. La Partida

En la habitación de Mello

-mientras armaba su bolsón, le caían las lagrimas- …maldito L, dijiste que podrías resolver este caso…mentiroso

-entra a la habitación de Mello- amh…¿te encuentras bien?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –le frunce el seño pero a la vez le caían algunas lagrimas-

-sabes…podemos trabajar juntos para este caso, sabemos mutuamente que nos odiamos pero igual podemos estar juntos para esto, ¿Qué te parece?

-no Near…no aceptare esa propuesta

-como quieras

-es más...hagamos algo más interesante.

-¿Cómo que?

-quiero tener una competencia contigo

-dime de que se trata

-mira, esta competencia no se tratara por el sucesor de L, sino de quien pueda resolver primero este caso Kira

-jum… suena interesante

-y el que resuelva primero este caso demostrara de que fue mejor que su rival y que L, ¿Qué te parece esa idea?

-me convenciste Mello, lo haré

-¿trato? –se extiende la mano-

-le sonríe- trato hecho –le da la mano-

-suelta la mano de Near y se queda mirando el suelo- …Near…

-¿si?

Mello sonríe, mira a Near con su sonrisa y se tira sobre él, cayendo los dos en la cama de Mello

-un poco inquieto- Mello, ¿Qué se supone que haces? Serias tan amable para que me sueltes por favor

-no te soltare hasta que deje mi marca en ti –aproxima sus labios a los de Near-

-no Mello…ahora no por favor…-ya sentía la respiración de Mello cerca de sus labios-

-¡Ah! Cállate, siempre andas alegándome…

Mello silencio a Near con un largo beso, mientras Mello lo besaba, empezaba a acariciar el estomago de Near

-retira sus labios de los de Mello- Mello, por favor, no lo hagas

-si lo haré Near

-pero…!

-ya cierra tu bocota –le tapa la boca a Near con su dedo índice-

-Mello…-le baboseaba el dedo a Mello-

-no me da asco tu baba, después de todo yo ya lo e probado antes

Mello empezó a lamer el cuello de Near, luego fue bajando y empezó a lamer y apretar las tetillas a Near… luego con su otra mano libre bajo lentamente a la entre pierna, puso su mano dentro de los bóxer de Near y empezó a frotarle lenta y suavemente el miembro masculino de Near

-gemía- ah…Mello…por…¡Ah!... por favor detente…

-tranquilízate –seguía frotando-

-gemía- Mello…si no te detienes yo…ahh…erectare tu mano…y no quiero hacer eso…ah

Mello le saco su dedo índice de la boca de Near y empezó a desabrocharle su pantalón para continuar con su siguiente acto

-da igual si te erectas en mi mano, sabría otro sabor tuyo –se ríe-

-le frunce el seño y a la vez se ruboriza- a-anormal…

Mello le bajo un poco el pantalón y el bóxer a Near, luego él se abalanzo sobre Near empezando a penetrarlo lentamente…Near solo gemía pero no le reclamaba nada a Mello, así que Mello empezó a penetrarlo un poco más rápido y con más fuerzas

-esta será la ultima vez que juegue contigo Near, así que considéralo como una despedida

-ahh…Mello…-gemía y no veía a Mello a la cara-

-supongo que…ah…igual me extrañaras

-con lo que me estas haciendo ahora…ahh… dudo a que te llegue a extrañar Mello…-le empezó a doler lo que le hacia Mello así que se abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a él-

Mello se ruborizo porque Near lo estaba abrazando…pero igual se soltó de Near y lo tomo y lo volteo dejándolo acostado delante de él

-un poco ruborizado- ¿Qué dudas a que me vas a extrañar? Ahora lo veremos

-¿Qué pretendes hacerme ahora?

Mello se afirmo de las caderas de Near y lo abrió de piernas para empezar a penetrarlo por atrás

-gemía y gritaba- Me-Mello!!!

Mello empezó a morder a Near y mientras lo penetraba con una de sus manos empezó a masturbar a Near con la intención de que Near empezara a gritar

-mientras frutaba y penetraba- Near, ¿Qué sientes por mi?

-gemía y a la vez estaba muy ruborizado- odio…ahh…siento mucho odio Mello

-quiero la verdad, si no quieres que te siga torturando –empezó a frotarla aun mas rápido el miembro masculino a Near-

-se afirma con todas sus fuerzas a la cama- siento de todo…ahh…menos amor por ti Mello…

Mello acorralo a Near en una esquina de su habitación y seguía aun con sus actos pero ahora más fuertes, con la intención de que Near diga de una vez por todas que es lo que siente por Mello

-le caían las gotas de sudor- Mello, te lo ruego…ahh…detente…¡Ahh!

El niño sin emociones, el perfecto…¡rogándome para que me detenga de algo que hasta a él…muy en el fondo…igual le agrada la sensación! No, ni hablar. No me detendré hasta que cumpla con mi cometido –pensamiento de Mello-

-Near, no me detendré hasta que escuche lo que yo quiero escuchar

-¿pero…ahh…que es lo que quieres escuchar? –trataba de ver a los ojos a Mello-

-quiero oír de tu voz a que me amas, niño sin emociones

-jamás lo haré

-entonces quiere decir que siga

-aun que siga, no desistiré de mi decisión

Mello se detuvo de su acto, se tomo de las manos de Near, luego lo empezó a besar y ambos volvieron a caer a la cama…mello aprovecho la situación, abrió de piernas a Near y lo volvió a penetrar lentamente pero a la vez de una forma más dura…como a Near le dolía mucho se soltó de las manos de Mello, afirmándose fuertemente de los brazos de Mello, mientras que Mello seguía con su acto

-no, no desistiré…ah…-cada vez más se afirmaba más fuerte de los brazos de Mello-

-le sonríe-jum… ya veo…-se detiene-

Como se vio, el niño perfecto no desistió de su decisión…no quiso decirme lo que realmente sentía por mi…que mas da, ya me esperaba a que no me lo iba a decir…bueno, que se valla al diablo en ese entonces –pensamiento de Mello-

-le acaricia el pelo a Mello- vez Mello que yo no desistí de mi decisión

-con su mirada muy extasiada- Near, no importa a que no me lo hallas dicho

-entonces, ¿Por qué insististe tanto a que de lo dijera?

-le sonríe- porque quería ver como es que desistías, pero para variar no desististe de tu decisión. Eso también es una cualidad por la cual te eligieron a ti para ser el sucesor de L –le acaricia la mejilla a Near con la gema de sus dedos-

-le detiene la mano- en realidad Mello, y tu lo tienes más que claro…L no escogió a ninguno de los dos, y nos dieron la chance para trabajar juntos pero tu rechazaste por tu orgullo

-ya no importa eso Near, además, ahora los dos estamos en una competencia, recuerdalo bien

-eso es lo único que importa ahora, nuestra competencia

-exacto… -se levanta de la cama- ahora Near, ya que nunca me dijiste que me amabas, quiero que sepas que yo siempre te odie…-se hace una mueca de burla- pero a la vez siempre te ame como un gran rival y quiero que sepas que nunca en la vida había encontrado a alguien tan digno para competir en este caso Kira –hace una sonrisa leve-

-opino lo mismo de ti Mello, en especial la parte de que te odio –le sonríe irónicamente- pero…en nuestra competencia espero que demos lo mejor de uno –se sienta en la cama-

-si, tienes razón…-cierra su mochila y se pone su chaqueta- bueno Near, llego la hora…me tengo que ir

-toma a Mello de la mano- ¿es realmente necesario que te tengas que ir?

-si Near, ya no puedo seguir estando aquí

-suelta a Mello- entiendo…

-adiós Near

-adiós Mello…-con su mirada muy fría-

Mello le sonríe a Near, se acerca lentamente a los labios de Near y le da un ultimo beso de despedida…luego tomo sus cosas y se fue, dejando a Near solo en su antigua habitación

…y se fue…lo ultimo que puedo recordar de Mello es que fue mi gran rival y mi…gran amor…exacto, era verdad, yo amo mucho a Mello ya que fue la única persona que se atrevió a competir conmigo a sabiendas que yo era más listo que él…ojala que en esta competencia quedemos en empate, o por ultimo los estemos vivos hasta el final…-pensamiento de Near-

En la puerta de salida del Wammy's House

-caminando a la puerta- y bien…este es el día en que yo, Mello, abandono el Wammy's House para iniciar mi independizada vida

-aparece por un pasillo jugando con su PSP y al parecer escucho el monologo de su amigo Mello- ¿ya te vas? No pretendes despedirte de tu gran y leal amigo Matt –apaga el juego, se lo guarda en el bolsillo y mira de reojo a Mello-

-saca una barra de chocolate y se pone a mordisquearla- tu sabes perfectamente que nunca me han agradado las despedidas, Matt

-ya veo…pero hablando en serio, ¿Por qué te vas?

-porque ya no debo estar aquí, ya que además pronto cumpliré mis quince años de de edad

-buscando una excusa para que se quede Mello- ¿y que tiene eso que ver? Yo ya tengo diez y seis años y aun estoy viviendo en esta cárcel de concreto –le sonríe-

-con un tono un poco irónico- será principalmente porque no te has querido independizar, quedándote encerrado en "la cárcel de concreto" como tu le dices…-le sonríe burlonamente-

-¡Ah! Eso ya es otro cuento…-se ruboriza por lo que Mello le respondió pero para cubrirlo se reía en la ocasión-

-ya Matt, me voy antes de que Roger se entere de que yo me fugue del Wammy's House –abre la puerta, pero…-

-…sujeta a Mello de la mano- ¿Qué hay de mi? ¿me dejaras aquí en el Wammy's House? –suelta la mano de Mello y mira el suelo con una expresión muy triste en su rostro-

-junta un poco la puerta y mira a Matt- bueno, tenia planeado decírtelo en un tiempo más pero que más da….-se acerca al oído de Matt y le susurra…- esta noche Matt, quiero que te fugues del Wammy's House, te vallas a Japón y luego te arriendes un departamento lo más discreto posible.¿entendido?

-sorprendido- ¡¿Japón?! ¡¿quieres que me valla al extremo del mundo?! ¿Por qué no mejor en un lugar un poco más cerca Mello? ¡¡No tengo tanto presupuesto para irme tan lejos!!

-o vas o te quedas. Si eliges quedarte es porque decides también no verme nunca más, ya que cuando cruce esa puerta –se la apunta- no volveré más a Inglaterra y mucho menos al Wammy's House

-suspira- esta bien, entiendo, lo haré… pero aun sigo sin entender que porque tiene que ser en Japón

-porque cuando este en Estados Unidos me iré a la mafia por un tiempo pero luego me iré a Japón a vivir contigo –hace una sonrisa picarona de esas que hacen ruborizar al instante a Matt-

-se ruboriza y le responde con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- ¡Mello! ¡¿Enserio viviremos juntos como una pareja normal?!

-golpea a Matt en el estomago- no te emociones, solo dije que viviremos juntos, pero nunca mencione que…-se ruboriza- c-como pareja…

-se desilusiona- ops…lo siento…

-guarda la compostura y se pone serio- en fin, el caso es que entendiste lo que tienes que hacer ¿cierto?

-entiendo…-baja la mirada-

Mello le sonríe levemente a Matt, luego se le acerca y lo abraza

-abrazado a Matt- Matt, cuando vivamos juntos, ambos resolveremos el caso Kira y le demostraremos a la rata albina que somos superiores a él

-esta bien

Mello miro a los ojos a Matt luego se aproximo lentamente a sus labios y lo beso como nunca antes…no era un simple beso como los que le daba siempre…sino que este era como el reflejo que tenia a todos los sentimientos que tenia a su amigo y perrito faldero Matt…pasaron muchos instantes cuando llego el momento que Mello tuvo que separar sus labios de los de Matt y salir del Wammy's House para empezar con su nueva vida…

-observaba como Mello se iba más y más alejando de él- ese rubio come chocolate…más levantado de raja no podía ser…pero aun así lo amo tal y como es…-cierra la puerta y se va por los pasillos jugando con su PSP con una gran sonrisa en la cara-

En la oficina de Roger

-mirando por la ventana- Mello…yo te vi crecer y madurar, y como a todos los niños del orfanato también te crié…-suspira- y mira como tu me pagas después de todo lo que hice por ti…

Se escucha que alguien toda la puerta

-desanimado- esta abierta la puerta, puede pasar

-abre la puerta- con su permiso Roger –entra y cierra la puerta- ¿te enteraste, no es así Roger?

-si Near…yo sabia que Mello iba a reaccionar así

-con un tono muy serio- entonces Roger, ¿Por qué lo hiciste si sabias que reaccionaria así?

-porque L me lo pudio

-sorprendido- ¿L?

-me lo pidió la ultima vez que vino al Wammy's House

-¿y que te dijo?

-me dijo que si no alcanzaba a decidir quien seria su sucesor, que les dijera por ultimo esa chance de trabajar juntos. Yo le había comentado que Mello iba a reaccionar de una mala manera pero me insistió a que igual se los dijera

-ya veo…

Así que L dio esa chance… mala jugada la que hizo…prácticamente por su culpa hizo a que Mello reaccionara de una forma tan negativa haciendo a que no quiera cooperar…mmm… es como si igual me escogiera a mi… bueno, en fin….ahora me tengo que tomar mi ultima decisión en el Wammy's House…-pensamiento de Near-

-juega con su mechón de pelo- Roger

-¿si?

-quiero que todo lo que sea de Mello y Matt, en donde salgan sus nombres y todo lo que este relacionado con ellos dos lo confisques…también para mi caso lo mismo, por favor

-esta bien Near, pero ¿Por qué tan precipitado tu decisión?

-por el caso Kira estoy tomando estas decisiones tan estrictas, hay que ponerse precavidos con este caso

-comprendo

-también puedes llamar al jefe de departamento del FBI, porque necesito ir a América para formar un grupo anti Kira

-si Near

Mello, se fue… y lo mas probable es que Matt también se valla por andar siguiendo a Mello. En pocas palabras nos vamos a separar y yo quedare solo para variar… que triste es mi vida…-pensamiento de Near-


	5. Persecuciones

…Dos años mas tarde, en Japón

-jugando con su PSP- ya han pasado dos años desde la ultima vez que vi a Mello y Near…lo único que se que Mello esta con la mafia y Near formo un equipo con la FBI llamado "SPK" y yo…-desanimado- viviendo solo en un departamento en Japón…-suspira- que idiota soy…

Mientras Matt jugaba con su PSP, ocurrió algo inesperado…Matt recibió una llamada…

-pone pausa al juego y contesta el teléfono- ah…¿alo?

-Matt…-con su voz muy débil-

-alterado- ¡Mello! ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde estas?

-larga historia…Matt, quiero pedirte un favor

-dime…

-Matt, necesito que me vengas a buscar a Estados Unidos. por favor

-muy preocupado por como se escuchaba su voz- Mello,¿Qué paso?

-tuve un accidente…

¡Accidente! Esa palabra fue la que me hizo atinar haciendo que me levante inmediatamente del sillón y deje todas mis cosas de lado para ir a Estados Unidos., no podía ni imaginarme de que quizás algo grave le halla ocurrido a mi querido Mello…-pensamiento de Matt-

-voy enseguida Mello…-cuelga el teléfono y sale del departamento-

El pelirrojo salio muy preocupado de su departamento, fue al aeropuerto y tomo el primer avión que iba rumbo a Estados Unidos… realmente él estaba muy asustado ya que sabia perfectamente que su amigo Mello toda su vida fue un chico que todo siempre le terminaba una tortura, tristeza o desilusión…él lo sabia…ya que él era su mejor amigo y "sirviente fiel" por así llamarlo

…Luego de un largo viaje de Japón a Estados Unidos, Matt llega al aeropuerto y busca un teléfono publico para hablar con Mello sobre en donde estaba ubicado

-en el teléfono- Mello, ya llegue a Estados Unidos, ¿en donde estas tu ahora?

-estoy en New York, en un edificio abandonado a las afueras de la ciudad

-voy enseguida Mello

El pelirrojo fue corriendo a un taxi pidiendo que lo llevara a New York, pero al conductor le dio un poco más de dinero para que lo llevase al lugar en que el Rubio le dio su ubicación actual

-en el teléfono- Mello, ya llegue a Estados Unidos, ¿en donde estas tu ahora?

-estoy en New York, en un edificio abandonado a las afueras de la ciudad

-voy enseguida Mello…

El pelirrojo fue corriendo a un taxi pidiendo que lo llevaran a New York, pero le dio un poco más de dinero al conductor para que lo llevara al lugar especifico en que el rubio le dio su ubicación actual

A las afueras de New York

-baja del taxi- gracias, ahora espere aquí, si lo hace le daré más dinero extra

El taxista se quedo esperando, mientras que Matt corre hasta el edificio en que Mello le dijo en que estaba

-grita- ¡Mello! ¡¿Dónde estas?! –lo busca desesperadamente-

Mientras Matt buscaba a Mello por los escombros del edificio, se puso a pensar que quizás realmente algo grave le paso a Mello por el estado en que estaba el edificio…hasta que encontró a Mello tumbado en el suelo. Matt atino en ayudarlo a levantarlo y cuando lo levanto se dio cuenta de la cicatriz que tenia Mello en la parte izquierda superior de su cara entrando aun más en pánico por como se encontraba Mello

-afirmándose del hombre de Matt- cuanto tiempo sin verte Matt… -le sonríe calidamente con la poca fuerza que tenia-

-mirando fijamente la cicatriz de Mello- ¿Qué te ocurrió en la cara?

-puse una bomba en este edificio y la hice detonar en una persecución que tuve con la policía Japonesa

-pero, ¿la detonaste estando tu adentro?

-era un riesgo que tenia que tomar, ¿cierto?

-va a llegar un momento en que "tu riesgos" te van a matar

-y por eso también esta la inteligencia, eso será lo que me salvara de la muerte, ¿no es así?

Matt se ruborizo y se puso a reír, y como Mello no entendía el porque Matt se reía lo golpeo en el estomago con la intención a que se detuvieran esas risas que tanto le molestaban en el momento

-lo siento, es que por un momento sonaste como algo que diría Near para estas ocasiones

-…Near…¿esta aun con vida esa rata albina?

-no lo se, yo solo vengo de Japón –muy despreocupado por el tema-

-pero, ¿Qué acaso Near no estaba también en Japón?

-no, el esta aquí en América

-entiendo…

Matt y Mello vuelven juntos a Japón al departamento de Matt que había arrendado. Mello le propuso a Matt a que trabajaran juntos para el caso Kira, Matt por supuesto que acepto ya que estaría con Mello…ambos nuevamente juntos para terminar el caso que tanto atormentaba al mundo

Luego de casi un año, en el cuartel del SPK de Japón, se hallaba Near con su equipo anti Kira…para variar Near estaba tumbado en el sueño armando una torre de naipes como método de pensar

Han pasado casi tres años que prácticamente ya no veo a Mello, cuando tengo la oportunidad de verlo el siempre me amenaza de muerte con su dichosa pistola o a hablar de sus míseras pistas que tiene sobre Kira…sinceramente me importa un bledo a lo que me quiera hablar, después de todo, nunca me importo su existencia…-pensamiento de Near-

Near se estaba engañando a si mismo, ya que sabia que si le importaba la existencia de Mello…tenia más que claro que si le pasaba algo a Mello no se la perdonaría por no haberlo ayudado…para su mala suerte, el agente Lester le informa a Near sobre una persecución que se estaba transmitiendo directo de Sakura TV

-conecten todas las pantallas para ver que esta ocurriendo en la transmisión de Sakura TV

Cuando Near dio la orden, el agente Lester activa todas las pantallas de una forma simultanea para mostrar que es lo que estaba ocurriendo en la persecución

Al parecer….Mello y Matt volvieron a unirse…pero parece que ahora están formando un alboroto con Takada Kiyomi, ten cuidado Mello, espero que no formes un complot con todo lo que estas haciendo ya que es delicado y peligroso con lo que estas tratando…-pensamiento de Near mientras veía la persecución de Sakura TV-

-Near, tiene una llamada de L

-dame el teléfono

Lester le acerca el teléfono a Near y contesta el teléfono

-Near, ¿Qué esta ocurriendo? ¿crees que es Mello el que este detrás de todo este alboroto?

-si, lo más obvio es que es Mello

-Near, siendo tu ¿crees que puedas contactarte con él?

-imposible, hay una forma pero no creo que Mello quiera responder la llamada

-comprendo… nos contactaremos cuando sepamos más de lo que esta ocurriendo –cuelga el teléfono-

¡¿pero que demonios estas pensando Mello?! Sabes perfectamente que Takada Kiyomi tiene suficientes escoltas como para matarte a ti y a Matt…espero que no sea una locura tuya con lo que estas haciendo…-pensamiento de Near-

En la Sakura TV mostraron la persecución entera con la captura del infragante del auto rojo, luego cuando los escoltas de Takada Kiyomi acorralan al infragante hacen a que baje… y cuando el infragante se baja de su auto todos los escoltas lo fusilaron en el instante sin darle la chanse para que hablara

¿vez Matt? Si jugabas con fuego te ibas a quemar…te dije que Mello te podía llevar a la muerte, dicho y hecho…ya estas muerto por obedecerlo…aun así… lo siento mucho Matt por no haberte ayudado antes –pensamiento de Near-

Matt…fue mi culpa…lo siento…no debí haberte forzado a que hicieras esto, tenias toda la razón cuando me dijiste que era una locura lo que quería hacer…¿Por qué no te escuche? ¿Por qué siempre te tuve que ignorar? Amigo, hermano, mi perro fiel... mi amado Matt…perdóname por favor –pensamiento de Mello-

…Días más tarde…

En la Sakura TV estaban transmitiendo sola la muerte de Takada Kiyomi la vocera de Kira, que había muerto en un incendio en una iglesia abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad

-sin duda era Mello el que llevaba a Takada en la motocicleta, y no creo que Mello la halla matado ya que nunca en su vida a matado a alguien…no me cabe duda alguna, Mello ha muerto en el proceso del secuestro

-Near, tiene una llamada de L

-dame el teléfono

El agente Lester le acerca el teléfono a Near y lo contesta en el instante

-Mello fue el que provoco el incendio, ¿cierto?

-lo más probable que si…conociendo su carácter

-ya veo…

-L, quiero juntarme contigo en tres días más en una bodega a las afueras de la cuidad con la intención de querer terminar de una vez por todas el caso Kira

-esta bien, nos vemos en tres días

-hasta entonces

Luego de tres días, se llevo a cabo la junta mía con L…quien obviamente es Kira. Los primeros treinta minutos de la junta fueron unos de los más tensos, ya que los agentes quienes acompañaban a Kira no paraban de quejarse en decir que era una gran perdida de tiempo, pero dentro de mi compostura es en ser paciente así que les aguante sus "berrinches" como así decirle…luego de un largo silencio incomodo, las cosas se hicieron más interesantes ya que fue la llegara de X-Kira, en el momento en que llego X-Kira sabia que intentaría matar a todos los del SPK con la Death Note, pero cuando llego el segundo numero treinta y nueve Yagami Light hizo una confesión de que el era Kira, pero gracias al trabajo de Giovanni no morimos… luego de que Yagami Light hizo su confesión y se dio cuenta que no surtía efecto la muerte de nosotros entro en pánico haciendo a que dijera puras excusas incoherentes de que todo fue una trampa… obviamente ya nadie le creía y uno de sus agentes le disparo a Yagami Light ya que intento matarme con un trozo de la Death Note…X-Kira se suicido en el instante al ver que su "Dios" estaba muriendo ante sus ojos, provocando una distracción haciendo a que Kira huyera del recinto pero se…que ahora Yagami Light, L, Kira, esta muerto trayendo nuevamente el equilibrio a la humanidad…-narración de Near sobre el termino del caso Kira-


End file.
